kaijinfandomcom-20200214-history
Great Fighters
The Great Fighters are two Humans who have been modified into Machine BEM to become skilled fighters. They appear in Episode 39 of Spider-Man. Biography The Iron Cross Army plans to get a lot of talented fighters for their World Martial Arts Tournament so they can draw Spider-Man out and kill him. They modify two humans into Machine BEM called Great Wrestler and Superhuman Fighter. Amazoness got the two to fightvarious martial art champions and would keep the ones that have survived through them for the tournament. If any of the martial art champions lost to the two Great Fighters, Amazoness orders them to be killed. When they came across a detective named Shimamoto, Great Wrestler fights and kills a criminal that the Detective was going to arrest by breaking his ribs. When Shimamoto tries to arrest Great Wrestler, he ends up fighting with him. Amazoness sees that Shimamoto is a skilled fighter. When Great Wrestler is about to kill him, another detective wearing a poncho and a cowboy hat named Tachibana arrives and saves Shimamoto. However, Tachibana finds himself surround by Ninders with guns. Great Wrestler is about to fight him, until Spider-Man arrives and saves Tachibana. Since Spider-Man interfers again, Amazoness orders to retreat. Later, the Iron Cross Army manages to abduct Shimamoto after they got Superhuman Fighter to fight him.When Tachibana finds out, he heads to the Tournament to save him. But Spider-Man wouldn't let him since he has a Son. So Spider-Man arrives at Kiganjima where the Tournament is being held and manges to find him. When they try to escape, they find themselves at the place where Tournament is at. Professor Monster starts to control Shimamoto with a device planted on him. Professor Monster tells Spider-Man to particapate in the Tournament or he'll control Shimamoto into fighting the Great Fighters. The Tournament starts with Great Wrestler fighting a Champion from Brazil and kills him by breaking the Champion's neck. When Professor Monster controls Shimamoto to battle Superhuman Fighter, Spider-Man says that he'll fight Superhuman Fighter to save Shimamoto. However, Amazoness gets Great Wrestler to join in, making Spider-Man have to fight both of the Great Fighters. The Great Fighters overpower Spider-Man and they hold them up for Shimamoto when Professor Monster orders him to finish Spider-Man. Fortunately, Tachibana arrives and saves Spider-Man. After Spiderman uses his Spider String to take away Professor Monster's controlling device, he fights off the Ninders. After calling his Spider Machine GP-7, he runs through the Great Fighters after Tachibana shoots at them. This kills Great Wrestler, but Superhuman Fighter survives it and grows into a giant. Spider-Man summons Marveller and shoots his cannons at Superhuman Fighter. After transforming into Leopardon, Spider-Man immediately uses Sword Victor to destroy Superhuman Fighter for good. Powers/Abilities Great Wrestler Strength: Great Wrestler has immense strength. Superhuman Fighter Sais: Superhuman Fighter's main weapons are his two Sais Size Change: Like all the other Machine BEM, Superhuman Fighter can change his size by will. Trivia * Great Wrestler is one of the two Machine BEM from Spider-Man who does not show the ability to change his size like Superhuman Fighter. * While the Great Fighters are Machine BEM, they are only ones in the show who appear as humans without a monstrous appearance. Category:Warrior Kaijin Category:Combat Kaijin Category:Robot Kaijin Category:Human Kaijin